Dio Brando
Dio Brando (ディオ・ブランドー Dio Burandō), od 3 części JoJo's Bizarre Adventure -'' Stardust Crusaders znany po prostu jako '''DIO, '''jest głównym antagonistą części 1 - Phantom Blood oraz części 3 - Stardust Crusaders. Narodził się w rodzinie o niskim statusie społecznym, ale pomimo tego był bardzo ambitny. Dio jest złoczyńcą, charakteryzującym się porażającą bezwzględnością. Jest ojcem Giorno Giovanny, głównego bohatera Vento Aureo oraz kilku innych nieprawych potomków. Jest to antagonista, którego dziedzictwo odcisnęło swe piętno na całej serii. Wygląd Phantom Blood '''Dzieciństwo' Pojawiając się po raz pierwszy w Rezydencji Joestarów, Dio nosi charakterystyczne dla swojej epoki chłopięce ubranie. Jego włosy są długie oraz żółte, natomiast twarz jest przystojna. Można dostrzec u niego charakterystyczne znamię na lewym uchu - trzy kropki układające się w linie. Dorosłość Poza zastąpieniem płaszcza kamizelką, strój Dio nie zmienił się zbytnio. Przybyło mu jednak mięśni i wysokości. Podczas wyprawy Jonathana w celu znalezienia antidotum na chorobę ojca, Dio przyobiera cylinder i nowy, ekstrawagancko wyglądający płaszcz z wystającymi z ramion piórami. Wampir Dio przechodzi drastyczne zmiany w wyglądzie po staniu się wampirem. Rozwija kły, a jego niegdyś uporządkowane włosy robią się bardziej niechlujne, oczy stają się ostrzejsze z ciemniejszym zarysem. Po pierwszej walce z Jonathanem zmieniło się także jego ubranie. Nosi szalik, ozdobną, dwukolorową koszulę, pasujące bryczesy, wysokie buty, karwasze i szelki przymocowane do opaski wokół talii. Stardust Crusaders Cień Twarzy DIO z powodu ciemności panującej w jego rezydencji nie widać. Ma blond włosy sięgające do ramion. Nie ma na sobie górnej części ubioru, dzięki czemu widać umięśnione ciało Jonathana. Nosi spodnie z luźno zwisającymi szelkami, chodaki, błyszczące mankiety na obu nadgarstkach oraz ochraniacze kolan w kształcie serca. Wyjawiony DIO ma na sobie swój poprzedni ubiór z dodatkiem kurtki i ciasnego podkoszulka pod spodem. Jego twarz jest teraz w pełni widoczna. Na głowie ma diadem w kształcie serca pasujący do ochraniaczy na kolana. Zazwyczaj jego strój jest przedstawiany w kolorze żółtym bądź pomarańczowym. Wzmocniony Po wypiciu krwi Josepha, wygląd DIO jest podobny do jego poprzedniego wyglądu, tylko nie ma na sobie kurtki i opaski w kształcie serca, która została zniszczona przez ataki Star Platinum. Ma także rozczochrane włosy, w większości skierowane w górę, a jego usta są ciemniejsze i wyglądają na pomalowane szminką. Jego wygląd jak i zachowanie jest szaleńcze i mordercze. Stone Ocean Osobowość Dio był stale manipulatywny i agresywnie despotyczny. Wielokrotnie wykazywał brak sumienia i empatii. Najbardziej rozpoznawalnymi cechami Dio są jego ogromne ambicje oraz zamiłowanie do władzy. Za cel postawił sobie zostanie najbogatszą i najpotężniejszą istotą na Ziemi. Aby go osiągnąć, używał wszystkich i wszystkiego co mógł, ignorując jakąkolwiek moralność, która by go ograniczała. Za pomocą manipulacji, uwodzenia lub zwykłej przemocy, Dio nieustannie dążył do stania się silniejszym. Czerpał przyjemność z posiadania władzy i wielokrotnie oznajmiał jak świetnie się czuje będąc w dominującej pozycji. Nigdy nie tolerował, że ktoś mógłby mu się przeciwstawić albo dorównać mocą i bywał rozwścieczony oraz głęboko zaniepokojony taką myślą. Przez całe swoje życie, Dio miał tendencję do otaczania się nieinteligentnymi kumplami, a później sługami, którzy byli przyciągnięci jego wrodzoną charyzmą. Na początku nie zwracał na to zbytnio uwagi, ale później wybierał tych, których uznawał za szczególnie złych, ponieważ twierdził, że osoby takie nie były ograniczone zasadami jak między innymi honor, a zatem były silniejsze psychicznie. To przekonanie przyczyniło się do absorpcji 36 dusz grzeszników, albo, jak twierdził, silnych dusz, w celu osiągnięcia mocy jeszcze większej od jego Standu, The World. Dio był bardzo samolubną osobą, zwracającą uwagę na tylko własne interesy. Pomijał, a czasami nawet niszczył te, należące do innych. Był zainteresowany danymi osobami wyłącznie ze względu na ich zdolności i nie potrafił nikogo kochać z całego serca. Jedynymi osobami wobec których objawiał jakąkolwiek sympatię, byli jego matka, Jonathan Joestar, którego uważał za równego sobie i Enrico Pucci, z którym się przyjaźnił. Mimo tego, ukradł ciało Jonathana, a przyjaźń z Puccim okazała się korzystna dla jego planu. Podczas interakcji z innymi, Dio stale próbował nimi manipulować oraz przeciągnąć ich na swoją stronę, używając pozorów grzeczności i jego uroku osobistego, aby ludzie go lubili i podziwiali. Na przykład udawał wzorowego syna i popularnego, charyzmatycznego przyjaciela przed ojcem Jonathana i otoczeniem, aby go lepiej odizolować. Jako wampir jego charyzma rosła tylko gdy ukazany był jako czarujący i tajemniczy. Jednakże jego wrodzona arogancja doprowadzała go do jawnego obrażania i umniejszania swoich wrogów, a w szczególności lekceważenia ich siły przed swoimi wampirzymi mocami i Standem. Do przeszkód i problemów Dio podchodził na wiele sposobów, zależnie od sytuacji i jego nastroju. Kiedy był człowiekiem, był bardzo ostrożny i metodyczny próbując złamać Jonathana. Powoli, przez długi okres czasu zatruwał George'a, co udaremniły mu jedynie niefortunne zrządzenia losu. Po zostaniu wampirem Dio pozwalał swojej arogancji brać nad nim górę. Aby pokonać Grupę Joestar (Joestar Group) wysyłał swoich podwładnych, gdy on odpoczywał. Nie mniej jednak jego przegrana walka z Jonathanem nauczyła go aby być ostrożnym wobec całej rodziny Joestarów, tak więc przygotował zasadzkę na Jonathana, a podczas Stardust Crusaders wysyłając poddanych starał się spowolnić Grupę najbardziej jak to możliwe, żeby mieć czas na odzyskanie siły. W trakcie ostatecznej walki jego ostrożność, taktyczna przenikliwość i arogancja zderzały się ze sobą, przez co Dio przejawiał na przemian skrupulatne podejście, planowanie oraz lekkomyślne ataki. Phantom Blood Stardust Crusaders Stone Ocean Relacje Rodzina * Dario Brando: Dio nienawidził swojego ojca i widział Dario tylko jako szczebel na swojej drodze do wzniesienia się w społeczeństwie. Nienawiść Dio wywodzi się z powodu maltretowania matki Dio przez Dario, jego alkoholizmu, oraz od samego Dio, że aż w pewnym momencie posunął się do tego stopnia, że potajemnie go otruł na śmierć i przekonał Dario do myślenia, że jest chory. Podkreśla to, plując na grób ojca przed wyjazdem do rezydencji Joestarów. * Matka: Mimo że nie jest pokazane jak wchodzi z nim w interakcje, bardzo jasne jest, że Dio kochał matkę głęboko, a znęcanie się nad nią przez ojca było jednym z powodów, dla których Dio powoli i boleśnie zabił Dario. * Giorno Giovanna: DIO nie miał kontaktu ze swoim synem (możliwe, że nawet nie wiedział o jego istnieniu), chociaż Giorno trzyma jego zdjęcie w portfelu. Nie wiadomo, skąd je otrzymał, albo czy wie jaką osobą był jego ojciec. Warto również zauważyć, że DIO wyssałby krew matki Giorno, gdyby nie został zabity przez Jotaro. * Ungalo, Donatello Versus i Rikiel: Podobnie jak w przypadku Giorno, matki wszystkich trzech mężczyzn pozostały przy życiu. Jednak żaden z nich nie odziedziczył ducha Jonathana. Wszyscy trzej dowiedzieli się o tożsamości swojego prawdziwego ojca dopiero po ich spotkaniu z Puccim. Sprzymierzeńcy * Enrico Pucci: Spotkanie DIO z Puccim jest przypuszczalnie najbardziej znaczącym przykładem ludzkości ukazanej przez niego, uzdrawiając stopę Pucciego, kiedy po raz pierwszy się spotkali. Spędzając czas z Puccim, DIO zaczyna mu ufać na tyle, by Pucci mógł odziedziczyć kontrolę nad jego planem. W pewnym momencie DIO zmusił Pucciego do włożenia ręki w jego głowę, umożliwiając mu wyjęcie DISCu Standu, aby sprawdzić lojalność Pucciego wobec niego. * Vanilla Ice: Podczas gdy poprzedni jest fanatycznie lojalny wobec jego celu, a nawet chce odciąć głowę, aby udowodnić swoją wartość, DIO denerwująco zauważa, że Vanilla Ice często zapomina o drzwiach po tym, jak używa swojego Standu, Cream, aby podróżować przez zrobienie dziury w ścianie. Mimo tego DIO nadal bardzo szanowało zdolności Vanilla Ice, odmawiając użycia krwi kogoś takiego jak on, aby się uleczyć. * Wang Chan: Podczas gdy początkowo dostawca jego tajemnej orientalnej trucizny, która była kluczowa w zabiciu Dario i próbie zabicia George'a, po zostaniu wampirem, Dio używał go jako zwiadowcy i pomocnika, gdy jego głowa została odrąbana. Pomimo swojej zależności od Wang Chana, Dio nie lekceważy jego zniewag wobec Jonathana i grozi mu za to. * Pet Shop: Chociaż niewiele wiadomo o ich relacji, DIO osobiście wybrał Pet Shop jako strażnika swojej świątyni podczas pobytu w Egipcie. * Enya Geil: Enya była jedną z najbardziej lojalnych osób wspierających DIO. Pomimo swojej lojalności, DIO potajemnie wszczepił jej swój zarodnik, aby dotrzymywała tajemnic. * N'Doul: DIO był pierwszą osobą, która dostrzegła wartość N'Doula, co spowodowało, że ten zaczął podziwiać DIO. N'Doul był tak lojalny wobec DIO, że zabił się, aby nie dopuścić do wycieku cennych informacji. * Johngalli A: Podczas gdy między nimi nie ma interakcji na ekranie, Johngalli był bardzo lojalny wobec DIO, co pokazano, kiedy wrobił Jolyne za morderstwo i próbował zabić ją i Jotaro, aby go pomścić. Wrogowie * Jonathan Joestar * Will Anthonio Zeppeli * Robert E. O. Speedwagon * George Joestar * Dire * Straizo * Tonpetty * Joseph Joestar * Noriaki Kakyoin * Jean Pierre Polnareff * Mohammed Avdol * Iggy * Jotaro Kujo Zdolności i moce Stand Nazwa Standu: The World Stand DIO, The World, to humanoidalny Stand, który specjalizuje się w ataku wręcz w przybliżeniu równy, jeśli nie lepszy, w swojej ogromnej sile i szybkości w stosunku do Star Platinum Jotaro Kujo. Około roku po zdobyciu Standu DIO odkrył, że jest w stanie zatrzymać czas. Początkowo mógł to zrobić tylko przez bardzo krótką chwilę, ale pod koniec części 3 jest w stanie zatrzymać czas na maksymalnie 9 sekund. Ta umiejętność nadal by się rozwijała, gdyby DIO nie został pokonany. Po zatrzymaniu czasu DIO sprawia wrażenie, że teleportuje się lub w inny sposób porusza się z niemożliwymi prędkościami. Zdolność ta jest najbardziej znana ze zwrotów aktywacji i anulowania DIO THE WORLD, Time, stop! (時よ止まれ! Za Warudo! Toki yo Tomare!) i Time resumes (時は動き出す Toki wa Ugokidasu). Opanowanie Mając wystarczająco dużo czasu na odpoczynek i trening nad The World. okazało się, że DIO dokładnie zbadał możliwości swojego Standu. Przykładem była sesja eksperymentalna, podczas której DIO starało się przetestować limit prędkości na The Wordl, aby odkryć zdolność zatrzymywania czasu. Aby dać sobie przewagę, DIO starało się zachować zdolność The World do zachowania tajemnicy, wykorzystując go tylko w kluczowych momentach, aby wyeliminować przeciwnika i wykonać niezrozumiałe ataki podstępu, a także zaufać jego tajemnicy kilku powiernikom, takim jak Enya Geil i nie wahając się jej wyeliminować, gdy tylko zdoła ryzykować, że poinformuje Joestara o jego mocy czasowej. Jednakże, gdy tylko zrozumieli jego zdolność, DIO porzucił sekret i wykazał się dużym zaufaniem co do supremacji jego mocy, ostatecznie nie dbając o jego tajemnicę, ponieważ był przekonany, że nikt nie może nic z tym zrobić. W ten sposób zaczął swobodnie zatrzymywać czas przeciwko Jotaro. Dzięki darmowej ramie czasowej przyznanej przez The World, DIO umożliwiło natychmiastową zmianę pozycji, aby uniknąć ataków lub ustawić się do ataku, zabić wrogów natychmiast, a nawet przesunąć jego przeciwników, aby się nimi zabawić. DIO wykazał się wysokim stopniem kontroli nad The World, wykorzystując go do walki ze Star Platinum Jotaro do zastoju, ale pokazując lepszą technikę w walce wręcz, używając niskich kopnięć, by wytrącić równowagę Star Platinum lub ataków, by wykończyć Star Platinum. Jednak jego konstytucja wampirów oznacza, że DIO nigdy nie wykazał się taką samą ostrożnością w posługiwaniu się The World w obronie, że wolał uniknąć uderzenia w ogóle i zregenerować się poprzez wysysanie krwi. Wampirze zdolności Słabości Własne * Inteligencja * Wytrzymałość * Charyzma * Wiedza Historia Wczesne życie (~1867-1881) Dio urodził się jako syn Dario Brando, alkoholika i obelżywego ojca, którego potajemnie gardził - częściowo za to, że sprawił ból matce. Wpłynęło to na Dio, by potajemnie zamordował swojego ojca trucizną, którą zdobył u Wang Chana, słuchając od umierającego ojca o długu George'a Joestara. Powiedział, by wykorzystał i przejął majątek Joestara. Będąc już w Rezydencji Joestara, Dio nie tracił czasu na to, że został wzorowym dżentelmenem, dręcząc swego przybranego brata Jonathana na różne sposoby, aby złamać jego ducha. Ale plan Dio przynosi odwrotny skutek, kiedy silnie pocałował Erinę Pendleton, aby ją zawstydzić i pozbawić Jonathana związku z nią. Kiedy Jonathan dowiedział się o tym, bił Dio, zanim George zainterweniował. Chociaż Dio zemścił się, umieszczając psa Jonathana Danny'ego w piecu, uświadomił sobie, że musi trochę zmienić swoje plany. Phantom Blood (1888-1889) Siedem lat później obaj chłopcy uczęszczają do Hugh Hudson Academy, gdzie Dio zamierza ukończyć studia jako najlepszy student prawa. Podczas tego siedmioletniego okresu działał bratersko i przyjacielsko wobec Jonathana, aby uspokoić tego ostatniego w fałszywym poczuciu bezpieczeństwa. Będąc już dorosłym, Dio postanawia wykonać swój ruch i przejąć fortunę Joestar, potajemnie zatruwając George tą samą trucizną, której użył do zabicia Dario. Jonathan zrozumiał spisek Dio po przeczytaniu listu Dario do ojca, potwierdzając zamiary Dio i zostawiając ojca zaufanym lekarzom, gdy wyrusza na znalezienie antidotum i konkretnego dowodu zbrodni Dio. Zdeterminowany, by nie zostać zatrzymanym, Dio planuje subtelnie zabić Jonathana, organizując wypadek z Kamienną Maską. Ale po dowiedzeniu się, że Jonathan wszedł na Ogre Street, Dio pomyślał, że nie będzie musiał zabijać samego Jonathana. Wędrując ulicami Liverpoolu, Dio spotyka dwóch pijaków i i tak postanawia przetestować maskę. Dio poderżnął gardło jednej osobie, a drugiej użył maski. Dio nieświadomie przekształca jednego z pijaków w wampira, który prawie go zabija, gdyby nie poranny wschód słońca, który zniszczył napastnika. Wracając do posiadłości Joestara, Dio znajduje Jonathana, który czeka na niego wraz z Robertem E.O. Speedwagonem i grupą konstabli, którzy mają go aresztować za próbę zabójstwa. Osaczony i nie mając nic do stracenia, zamierzając zabić Jonathana, zadaje George'owi śmiertelną ranę kłutą i używa swojej krwi, by aktywować Kamienną Maskę. Konstable strzelają do Dio wielokrotnie przez okno, ale wrócił do życia jako wampir i zabił ich. Odciągając Dio od Speedwagon, Jonathan walczy z wampirem, podpalając swój dom, mając nadzieję, że ogień powstrzyma regenerację Dio. Po krótkiej potyczce na dachu Jonathan popycha Dio do piekła i udaje mu się przebić go na posąg bogini miłości; połączenie tak poważnych obrażeń i otaczających płomieni obezwładnia Dio, który pozornie spala. Jednak kilka dni później, gdy Wang Chan odwiedza zwęglone szczątki domu, by znaleźć przedmioty do sprzedaży dla zysku, Dio pojawia się ponownie i spuszcza krew, ślubując zemstę na Jonathanie. Po zrekrutowaniu Jacka the Ripper'a, Dio przenosi się do wiejskiej wioski Windknight's Lot, gdzie żywi się ludnością, by uleczyć swoje ciało, budując armię zombie z zamiarem przejęcia Londynu. Po wysłaniu Wang Chana do zamachu na rzekomego odzyskującego Jonathana, Dio jest zaskoczony, gdy Wang Chan powraca ranny i dowiaduje się jedynej rzeczy poza światłem słonecznym, która może go zniszczyć: Hamon. Kiedy Jonathan, jego nauczyciel Fali Will Anthonio Zeppeli i Speedwagon docierają do Windknight's Lot, Dio hipnotyzuje miejscowego chłopca o imieniu Poco, który zwabia ich na cmentarz wypełniony nieumarłymi. Dio ujawnia się w tym czasie, głównie leczył swoje ciało i otacza Jonathana i Zeppeli, omijając ich ataki Falą swoją umiejętnością zamrażania. Następnie przywołuje swoje najsilniejsze zombie, Bruford i Tarkus, aby ich wykończyć, gdy odchodzi. Później ujawnia się, że Dio zabrał również siostrę Poco, którą próbuje przekupić, aby dołączyć do swojego nieumarłego legionu. Bezskutecznie Dio pozostawia ją na łasce Doobie, ale Jonathan interweniuje, zanim wydarzy się coś poważnego. Wreszcie, w konfrontacji z Jonathanem i resztą grupy Joestar, Dio wkracza, aby osobiście zabić Jonathana. Niemniej Dire najpierw walczy z Dio. Wojownik Hamona jest łatwo pokonany przez techniki lodowe Dio, a jego ciało rozpada się, ale Dire udaje się zranić oko Dio przed upływem terminu. To doprowadza Dio z krawędzi, wzywając jego zombie, aby zabić intruzów, podczas gdy on walczy z Jonathanem. W bitwie, która ma miejsce na balkonie, Jonathan używa Luck & Pluck, aby odciąć prawe ramię Dio i prawie rozciąć go na pół. Dio zemści się, zamrażając ręce Jonathana przez miecz i grozi skaleczeniem tętnicy szyjnej Jonathana. Na szczęście Jonathan zanurzył czubek miecza w płomień za Dio, a ciepło przekazywane przez metal osłabia efekt zamrażania. Jonathan uwalnia się, a Dio niszczy Luck & Pluck. Gdy Jonathan zostaje zredukowany do walki gołymi rękami, zamrażające moce Dio ponownie dają mu przewagę. Jednak Jonathan podpala własne pięści, a Dio, nie mogąc zamrozić ciosów Jonathana, nie może się obronić i zostaje trafiony w klatkę piersiowej potężnym ciosem zadanym przez Falę. Uderzenie powoduje, że Dio leci z urwiska, a Hamon rozpada jego ciało. Jednak Dio udaje się odciąć własną głowę, zanim Hamon dotrze do niej i przetrwa upadek; nieco później jego głowa zostaje zabrana przez Wang Chana. Dwa tygodnie później głowa Dio przenika do łodzi, którą świeżo poślubiona Jonathan i Erina wykorzystują do podróży do Ameryki i świętowania miesiąca miodowego. Ukryty w trumnie z pułapką, Dio ma Wang Chana powodującego epidemię zombie na statku, aby zwabić Jonathana do niego. Po tym, jak ujawnił się Jonathanowi, przyznając, że miał objawienie, że ich losy są głęboko splecione, Dio ujawnia swój zamiar zabrania ciała Jonathana jako swojego. Dio strzela następnie w gardło Jonathana promieniem z oka, próbując natychmiast go zabić, ale atak śmiertelnie rani Jonathana jego zatrzymanym oddechem, uniemożliwiając mu użycie Hamona. Niezależnie od tego, Jonathan wykorzystuje swoją pozostałą Falę do sabotowania statku, aby wybuchnąć w ostatniej próbie zakończenia Dio na dobre. Po umieszczeniu Eriny w trumnie, aby chronić ją przed eksplozją silnika, Jonathan trzyma głowę Dio w ramionach. Dio błaga Jonathana, aby pozwolił mu żyć, jednocześnie kusząc go życiem wiecznym, ale zdaje sobie również sprawę, że Jonathan odszedł. Tonący statek eksploduje, choć Dio udaje się zabrać ciało Jonathana i zanurzyć się w głębinach Oceanu Atlantyckiego. Przed Stardust Crusaders (1983-1988) W 1983 r. trumna Dio została odzyskana u wybrzeży Afryki przez rybaków, którzy wkrótce potem zostali zabici przez niego. Wydaje się, że Dio dużo podróżuje, od Egiptu po Japonię. Około lipca – sierpnia 1984 roku zapładnia japońską kobietę, która rodzi Giorno Giovannę. W następnym roku spotyka Enyę Hag i zyskuje moc Standu (The World) w wyniku Łuku i Strzały. W tym samym roku spotyka go Jean Pierre Polnareff, któremu robi pranie mózgu. W 1988 roku po raz pierwszy spotyka Enrico Pucciego, ukrywając się w kościele, czekając na zachodzące słońce. W lipcu tego roku spotyka Muhammada Avdola w Egipcie i mniej więcej w tym samym czasie jego Stand doświadcza pierwszego momentu zatrzymania. W sierpniu spotyka Noriaki Kakyoina, podczas gdy ten drugi spędza wakacje w Egipcie, a także walczy i ma pranie mózgu. Stardust Crudaders (1987-1988) Dziedzictwo Diamond is Unbreakable (1999) Po śmierci DIO okazuje się, że wraz z Enyą miał więcej oddziałów poza tymi odkrytymi przez grupę Joestar. Patriarcha Nijimura, podobnie jak inni, sprzedał swoją duszę DIO i wszczepił pączek na czoło, podobny do tego Polnareffa i Kakyoina. Jednak wybuchł po śmierci DIO, mutując go na całe życie. Jakiś czas przed śmiercią Enyi podarowała Patriarchie Nijimura jedną ze znajdujących się w ich posiadaniu Strzał, której jeden z synów użył do stworzenia użytkowników Standów w Morioh. Yoshihiro Kira został również ujawniony, że otrzymał strzałę przed śmiercią. Kira użył tej Strzały również do stworzenia większej liczby użytkowników Standów w Morioh, w tym jego własnego syna Yoshikage. Vento Aureo (2001) Około dwunastu lat po bitwie w Egipcie, Jotaro Kujo dowiaduje się, że DIO miał przynajmniej jedno dziecko, wykorzystujące ciało Jonathana, po tym, jak jego trumna została wyciągnięta z oceanu. Później odkrył go Koichi Hirose, którego synem był Giorno Giovanna. Po klęsce DIO Polnareff wziął Strzałę ze swojej posiadłości. Następnie Polnareff udał się do Włoch i wytropił Diavolo po tym, jak dowiedział się o posiadanej strzale. Stone Ocean (2012) Inne Główne walki * Dio vs Jonathan Joestar (W rezydencji Joestarów, dzieci) * Dio vs Jonathan (Po tym jak Dio zostaje wampirem) * Dio vs Jonathan i Will A. Zeppeli * Dio vs Dire * Dio vs Jonathan (ostateczna walka w Windknight's Lot) * Dio (bez ciała) i Wang Chan vs Jonathan (na statku) * DIO vs Hol Horse * DIO vs Noriaki Kakyoin i Joseph Joestar * DIO vs Jotaro Kujo * DIO vs Jean Pierre Polnareff * DIO vs Jotaro Kujo (ostateczna walka) OVA Gry JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SNES) Cult Jump (GB) Heritage for the Future (PS1/DC/Arcade) GioGio's Bizarre Adventure (PS2) Jump Super Stars (Nintendo DS) Jump Ultimate Stars (Nintendo DS) Phantom Blood (PS2) All Star Battle (PS3) Stardust Shooters (Android/iOS) J-Stars Victory Vs (PS3/PS4/PS Vita) Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Diamond Records (Android/iOS) Last Survivor (Arcade) Ciekawostki W pop kulturze